1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film and a pattern forming method, each using the composition, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition which is suitably used for a process for manufacturing a semiconductor such as an IC, a process for manufacture of liquid crystals and a circuit board for a thermal head or the like, other photofabrication processes, a planographic printing plate, or an acid curable composition; an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film and a pattern forming method, each using the composition; and a method for manufacturing an electronic device and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a resist for a KrF excimer laser (248 nm) was developed, an image forming method called chemical amplification has been used as an image forming method of a resist in order to complement desensitization caused by light absorption. By way of san example of an image forming method with positive type chemical amplification, the method is an image forming method in which an acid generating agent in an exposed area decomposes by exposure with excimer laser, electron beams, extreme ultraviolet rays, or the like to produce an acid, the generated acid is used as a reaction catalyst during post exposure bake (PEB) after the exposure to change alkali-insoluble groups to alkali-soluble groups, and the exposed area is removed by an alkali developer. Currently, various alkaline developers have been suggested as an alkaline developer, but water-based alkaline developers with 2.38% by mass of an aqueous tetramethylammonium hydroxide solution (TMAH) is universally used.
Moreover, in order to make semiconductor elements finer, the wavelength of an exposure light source has been shortened and a projection lens with a high numerical aperture (high NA) has been advanced. Thus, an exposure machine using an ArF excimer laser having a wavelength of 193 nm as a light source has been currently developed. In addition, as a technique for further improving resolving power, a so-called liquid immersion method in which a liquid having a high refractive index (hereinafter also referred to as an “immersion liquid”) is filled between a projection lens and a sample; EUV lithography that performs exposure with ultraviolet rays at a shorter wavelength (13.5 nm); and the like have been proposed from the related art.
Various compounds have been developed as a photoacid generator which is the main constituent of a chemical amplification resist composition. For example, JP2013-137339A discloses a technique for forming a positive tone pattern by a liquid immersion method employing ArF excimer laser as a light source, by using a chemical amplification type resist composition containing two specific kinds of photoacid generators.
On the other hand, a negative tone pattern forming method using a developer including an organic solvent (hereinafter referred to as an “organic solvent developer”) has recently been developed, in addition to a positive tone pattern forming method (see, for example, JP2008-292975A and JP2011-141494A). For example, in JP2011-141494A, in pattern formation by alkali development using a negative type resist composition in the related art, a chemical amplification type resist composition to which a specific compound including at least one of a fluorine atom or a silicon atom had been added is used in a negative tone pattern forming method using a developer including an organic solvent, taking into consideration a demand for further improvement of line width roughness (LWR), depth of focus (DOF), and other performance, each of which is presumed to be due to swelling during the development.
However, in the current situation, it is highly difficult to discover an appropriate combination of a resist composition, a developer, a rinsing liquid, and the like, which is required to form a pattern having comprehensively good performance, and there is a demand for further improvement. In particular, there is a demand for improvement of performance of line width roughness (LWR) as well as depth of focus (DOF) as the line width of resolution of the resist becomes finer.